Princess Anna
'Anna of Arendelle '''is the current princess of Arendelle, and younger sister to Queen Elsa. She shows fearlessness as she rushes after her sister to not only save their relationship, but to save their kingdom. Physical Appearance Anna is a lovely eighteen-year-old with a build similar to Rapunzel. She has a round face and a small, pointed nose. Her strawberry-blonde hair, worn in two braids, has a white streak on her right side due to an accident when she and Elsa were young (which became undone after she was cured of her frozen heart). Her large eyes are blue, though due to the lighting in some scenes of ''Frozen they look green. Anna is seen in several dresses throughout her movie. The first is her green summer dress that she wears to her sister's coronation. The second and most well-known is her black dress with blue sleeves and floral designs, often accompanied by a magenta cape. Personality Anna is quirky, cheerful, and an enthusiastic optimist. Though she is as kind and warm-hearted as any Disney Princess before her, she is also clumsy and excitable, though given her natural running and climbing abilities her clumsiness is more social than physical. She is also shown to be highly impulsive, often acting before thinking. Such examples include agreeing to marry Hans after knowing him for a day, riding after Elsa in nothing but her coronation dress, and trying to throw a snowball at Marshmallow after he had thrown Olaf at her. This may be due to her isolation for so many years, but she was also shown to be as hyperactive and impulsive when she was little. When she was a child she was also the one who begged Elsa for snow, and led her by the hand when they raced around together. She is also completely selfless. All the years she begged Elsa to open her door was because she was worried for her sister and wanted to be sure she was alright. She raced into the winter both to save her people, but to also make sure that Elsa was alright. Her most amazing act of selflessness was when she threw herself between Elsa and Hans, who was about to kill her, freezing solid as the sword struck. This shows that Anna will go to any lengths to help and protect the ones she loves, no matter the cost to herself. Despite her optimism and warm heart, even she has her limits if someone threatens those she loves, as seen by her striking of Hans for his actions, and this only because he almost killed Elsa. Despite questioning of her judgment to marry Hans (by Elsa and Kristoff) and her decision to do so, Anna has shown to keep a level head and show good judgment in a crisis, and is able to think on her feet extremely quickly, with very little unnerving her or making her panic, another contrast with Elsa who spends most of the movie in fear. Her levelheadedness is shown after Elsa freezes the fjord. Anna does not panic, deciding on the spot to go find her and leaving Hans in charge. Even though he was eventually shown to be a traitor, his efforts to help the kingdom beforehand and the other nobles looking to him for leadership showed Anna made the right decision. Instances of her thinking on her feet were when she helped Kristoff fight off the wolves, when she told Sven to get ready to jump over the chasm before Kristoff did, hitting Marshmallow with a tree, and using Kristoff's knife to cut the rope Marshmallow was using to hold them. Anna possess a subtle connection to the sun, being warm, open and welcoming, as well as possessing red hair. This contrasts with Elsa who is connected with the moon, being closed off and distant. Powers and Abilities Mientras que Anna no posee poderes mágicos como su hermana Elsa, Anna tiene habilidades a sí misma. La más obvia, es a pesar de su aparente torpeza, ella es muy poderoso físicamente y capaz en un número de áreas. Ella ha demostrado correr y mantenerse físicamente con Kristoff, quien es muy fuerte físicamente y resistentes. Este es otro contraste con Elsa, que los poderes son más espiritual / mística en la naturaleza. She seems to have self defense stronger then a regular person; in the film she is able to knock Hans out of the ship and into the water with a simple punch, and she is shown to be able to fight against a pack of wolvesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame impliesa cake. Though seemingly used for comedic effect this shows that she is much stronger than her slender frame implies. She has also shown to have above average stamina and endurance. When she was a child she showed no pain or discomfort playing in the cold and snow Elsa created in only her nightgown, even hugging Olaf with her bare arms. She showed no sings of damage, frostbite, or hypothermia after falling in a freezing river and was able to walk through the snow to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post even though her dress was frozen solid. She was also able to survive having her heart frozen for an extended length of time, forcing down the pain and weakness to keep moving forward, even in a blizzard. She also has above average speed and agility, seen from when she was running and climbing all over the castle in her coronation dress, and when she was able to throw herself between Hans and Elsa while his sword was in mid-swing even though she was barely able to move moments before. She also shows moderate riding skills, seen when she leaps onto a horse and races after her sister. In "A Sister More Like Me", it is shown that Anna rode her pony all the time when she was a child, showing that she has years of experience. Anna's most powerful ability, and what can be considered her own form of magic; her warm and open heart. She is kind and generous to everyone she meets and never judges anyone no matter how outwardly cold or mean they seem. This earned the love of the formerly taciturn Kristoff, and mended the bond between her and her sister. Her warm heart and love can also be seen to indirectly be the cause of Elsa being able to thaw out Arendelle. Her other powerful ability is her fearlessness, levelheadedness, and quick thinking. She never panics no matter what she faces, which helped save her kingdom through her decisions to find her sister and to place Hans in charge, both of which turned out to be the right decision at different points in the film. Also rumored she has "fire powers" for her reddish hair and outgoing and warm personality. The reason for she never use it is, probably, because her powers was drained from the blow she gave her sister in her head when they was children. But when she thawed probably her powers "awoke". She don't remember her Fire Powers because, when the Trolls changed her memories when she was a child, they erased from her memory her powers too, make her forget the magic in general. This is only a theory, but the idea is widely use for the fans Weapons Although not possessing any offensive training, Anna has been shown to have a spur of the moment intuition that kept herself alive out in the wilderness. An example would be that she was able to keep herself and Kristoff from getting killed by a pack of wolves at the expense of the objects around her, hitting Marshmallow with a tree when they were fleeing from him, and cutting the rope anchor that Kristoff had tied them in that Marshmallow had a grip on. Role in the Crossover Much like Elsa, Anna's role in the fandom differs between story to story. As most fandom crossovers focus on Elsa in particular, Anna is usually relegated to the side as a supporting character, often as comic relief. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, she is the youngest of Jack and Rapunzel's daughters. She is also in the group called Rise of the Frozen Guardians, because of the Janna pairing. Relationships To see Anna's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, Click here. To see Anna's pairings, click here. Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film(s) is credited to John Lasseter, Charles Solomon, Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee) '' anna_8.jpg images_Anna1.jpeg JinKim_Frozen_2.jpg tumblr_mwh8kk1QCm1sufx39o1_1280.jpg 19258cd5f7fcc06a-Frozen_Anna_concept-early.jpg frozen-anna-concept-art.jpg tumblr_mynet9iVNo1smnk4fo3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mynet9iVNo1smnk4fo4_r1_500.jpg '' Category:Characters Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Royalty